Take Me for a Ride
by waffletoast215
Summary: When Megaman visits Sonic's world, he becomes intrigued by extreme gear and asks Sonic to teach him how to ride it. Too bad it's not as easy as Megaman wants it to be... Looseley based on the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Rides".


"Yo, Tails! You here?" Sonic asked as he and Megaman walked into Tails' lab.

The duo were greeted by silence.

Megaman glanced around. "Is he here?" He echoed.

Sonic zipped around the lab and quickly returned to Rock's side. "Guess he's out."

"Aww. One of these days I should bring him to Dr. Light's lab, they'd probably love to spend some time together."

Sonic jumped onto a nearby couch. "So, whacha wanna do?"

"Um... I'm not sure." Megaman looked around the room until he set his eyes on an Extreme Gear. "What's that?"

"That's an Extreme Gear."

"Is it like a skateboard or something?"

"Sort of. It floats and you ride on it."

Rock walked up to the board and picked it up, examining it. "Oh, so it's kind of like Rush Jet? Or Item 2?"

"Kinda. It's made for racing, though. Wanna try it out?"

"Sure!" Megaman smiled. "Right out here?"

"Nah, I know a bunch of better places. How about Metal City?"

"Metal City?" Rock asked, making a confused expression.

"Yep. Lemme just get my stuff." Sonic dashed into another room and returned wearing a pair of green goggles, gloves with black straps on the wrists, and red shoes with white laces.

* * *

"Here we are!" Sonic announced as they arrived at Metal City's main plaza, carrying Megaman in his arms, who was in turn holding the extreme gear. He gently placed Megaman down, while Megaman put the board on the ground.

"Thanks for carrying me." Megaman said, blushing. "Although, you know I can walk, right?" He joked.

"Nah, your walking is too slow for me." Sonic picked up the board and tossed it into the air, causing it to float. "Now, get on." He gestured towards it.

"Huh? Oh." Megaman jumped on the board, but quickly lost his balance and slipped off. "Whoa!" He shouted. "Why is it so small?"

"Why are you feet so big?" Sonic retorted.

Megaman shot Sonic a cold glance.

"C'mon, Megs. Try it again."

Rock stepped on the gear, more slowly this time. He nervously flailed his arms.

"Easy there, Rock!" Sonic grabbed his hand in an effort to balance him.

Eventually, Megaman regained his composure and was able to stand on the board. "Hey, I think I've got it!" He announced.

Sonic let go of Megaman's hand and backed away. "Okay, now you gotta work on moving. Try kicking yourself forward."

Rock looked down at his feet. He then forcefully kicked backwards, causing him to slip and fall on his face on the board. He squealed in surprise.

Sonic chuckled as Megaman looked towards him.

* * *

"I can't believe it was that difficult. I mean, riding Rush Jet is so easy..." Megaman commented with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He and Sonic were walking towards Tails' lab. It was starting to get dark.

"Don't sweat it. The technology in my world's different than in yours. You'll get it in no time." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Megaman blushed as he and Sonic entered the lab.

Tails was standing at the counter, brewing a cup of mint tea. He looked up when he noticed Sonic and Megaman walking in. "Sonic, you're home! Oh, Megaman!" He exclaimed with surprise. "Nice to see you again! Would you like me to give you a tune up or anything?"

"No, but thanks for the offer!" Megaman grinned as he waved towards Tails.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Tails asked.

"That's what we were planning on." Sonic explained.

"Okay! I know you can't technically sleep like we do, but where would you like to rest?" As Tails questioned Rock, Sonic walked over to the other side of the room where he withdrew a hot dog, some chili, and some hot dog buns from the cupboard. He left the Extreme Gear next to the doorway.

"Well, I can do whatever you prefer. I can sleep on the couch, or the guest room, or you could even just plug me in somewhere, or I could..." He glanced over at Sonic, who was eating his newly prepared chili dog, and blushed. "...sleep with Sonic..."

"Hm?" Sonic turned around to look at Megaman, with the chili dog still in his mouth. His ear twitched.

"Uh, nothing." Megaman averted his gaze, his face a beet red.

Tails gave Megaman a sympathetic glance.

"Um, I guess I can take the couch." Megaman rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem! I'll get you a blanket." Tails headed for another room.

* * *

Megaman lay on the couch, unable to enter sleep mode. His thoughts kept drifting back to his failed attempts to ride the Extreme Gear. He stared at it, still leaning against the wall near the doorway where Sonic had left it. He threw his blanket off and sat up. He got off of the couch and walked towards the gear. He picked it up and stepped outside, walking towards the side of the lab.

"All right, Rock. You can do this. You have to impress Sonic." Rock muttered to himself as he stood atop the board. His legs began to shake. "I'll just ride a few laps around the lab." He looked down at his feet. "Okay, let's see. Kick myself forward..."

* * *

Sonic slept in the bed in Tails' guest room.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash.

Megaman, flying on the Extreme Gear, burst through the wall, flinging debris throughout the room. The gear halted, launching Megaman forward. He landed on top of Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes. His expression quickly changed from that of confusion to that of annoyance and finally amusement. "Hey." He greeted Megaman.

"Um, Sonic..." Rock blushed and looked towards the gear, which was levitating where it had stopped. "I...I got it to brake!" He grinned with embarrassment.

"You're getting better. But you kind of broke the wall." Sonic stated nonchalantly.

"S-sorry..." Megaman sighed.

"Don't worry about it, we can fix it tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Megaman lay on top of Sonic, looking into his eyes.

Sonic broke the silence. "Hey, think you could get off a little? I can't really move."

"Oh, sorry!" Megaman retreated and moved to Sonic's side. "Is it okay if I sleep here?" He quietly asked.

"Of course, Megs!" Sonic smiled. "In fact, if you really wanna cuddle that bad..." Sonic rolled on top of him, his eyes looking into Rock's. He wrapped his arms around him. "How's that?"

Megaman's face turned red and he smiled. "It's...it's great." He paused. "Hey, Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, can you teach me how to turn?"

"Whatever you want, Rock."


End file.
